Celestial Spirit Gate Keys
The Celestial Spirit Gate Keys are magic items there are Twelve Golden Zodiac Keys and Thirteen Silver Keys and one Black Key. Appearance There are three kinds of Keys: Gold, Silver and Black which has a symbol on the crest to tell what Spirit the Key has. Powers, Skills and Abilities Celestial Spirit Gate Keys are magical keys that can be used to summon Celestial Spirits, beings from another dimension that can be used to fight their contractor's opponents, to do chores or just to hang around with. There are three different types of Celestial Spirit Gate Keys: the Silver Keys, the Gold Keys and the Black Keys. The Silver Keys are common keys that can be bought from stores while the Gold Keys are very rare keys that can be used to summon the Zodiac Spirits. The Black Keys are more powerful then the Gold Keys and can summon spirits who have far more power. Locations Of The Keys *The Gate of the Archer Key: It was found on an Island and was given to Lucas as a peace offering. *The Gate of the Bear Cub Key: It was bought at a shop which was sold to Lucas. *The Gate of the Canis Minor Key: It was a bought at a shop and was sold to Lucas. *The Gate of the Chisel Key: It was one of Karen's Keys but was later given to Lucas after she was arrested. *The Gate of the Clock Key: It was bought at a shop and was sold to Lucas when he was a boy. *The Gate of the Compass Key: It was bought at a shop and was sold to Lucas. *The Gate of the Giant Crab Key: It was given to Lucas at his birthday and has the key since he was child. *The Gate of the Goat Key: It was supposed to be given to Lucas at his Sixteenth birthday but was stolen and given to Karen but after she was arrested it was given to it's rightful owner, Lucas. *The Gate of the Golden Bull Key: It was found on a field on a farm and was the first Key Lucas found. *The Gate of the Heavenly Scales Key: It was found on a abanonded pirate ship. *The Gate of the Lion Key: It was one of Karen's Keys until she was arrested and was given to Lucas. *The Gate of the Lyre Key: It was bought at a Shop and was sold to Lucas. *The Gate of the Maiden Key: It was Duke's Key until he was arrested and was later given to Lucas. *The Gate of the Paired Fish Key: It was inside on a pirate treasure chest. *The Gate of the Ram Key: It was one of Karen's Keys until she was arrested and was given to Lucas. *The Gate of the Scorpion Key: It was one of Karen's Keys until she was arrested and it was given to Lucas. *The Gate of the Snake Charmer Key: It was given to Lucas as a gift for finding all the Silver and Gold Keys. *The Gate of the Southern Cross Key: It was bought at a auditon and Lucas won it. *The Gate of the Swan Key: It was found on a magic shop and was sold to Lucas. *The Gate of the Twins Key: It was one of Karen's Keys until she was arrested and it was given to Lucas. *The Gate of the Water Bearer Key: It was Lucas' very first Key, both at Key and Zodiac and has had it since he was a kid. Owners *Duke Everlue (Formerly) *Karen Lilica (Formerly) *Lucas Steeling (Currently) *Yukino Agria (Borrowed a few and later returned to Lucas) Category:Items Category:Objects Category:Netural Category:Keys Category:Magic Category:Supernatural